


Hey Girl

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Pokémon rp
Relationships: LeonxCarrie





	1. Chapter 1

Bailey was walking around Hammerlock with her Cinderace to have a look around and maybe find Raihan.

Leon was in the wild area with his Charizard for some training and also to relax for awhile from being the champion himself  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie was was in the wild area as well looking for Leon. She was the champion of the hoenn and alola regions and she wanted to see her crush.

Raihan was just coming out of his gym stadium when he saw and he came across Bailey. He waved at her and walked over to her smirking.  
“Hey hot stuff!”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leon keeps walking around with Charizard until he saw Carrie from a distance and smiles some. He goes over to her"Hey beautiful"

Bailey blushed when he said that"H-Hey handsome how's it going?"she asked him with a small smile  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Be back in 2 hours   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Mk)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie squeaked and blushed beet red when she saw the love of her life and heard him call her beautiful.

Raihan smirked at her wrapping his arms around her bringing her against his chest.  
"Doing good baby. Come to my place. I wanna get to 'know' you better."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back for now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Okay)

Leon chuckled at her reaction thinking it's cute"How's the love of my life doing?"he said while hugging her

Bailey blushed some more, but nods at his question"I'm glad you're doing good. O-Oh well okay then"she said as she send her Cinderace back to his pokeball.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie squeaked blushing beet red and whimpered.  
“What?! Leon? But we just met? What do you mean I’m the love of your life?!” She said asking.

Raihan nodded. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his place. He kissed her all over her face and even nipped hickeys into her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I'm just glad to see you Carrie I was wondering if you will like to go to my place so I can 'know' you a little bit better"he said while kissing her forehead.

Bailey blushs deep red when he did that"R-Raihan what are you-"she was interrupted when he nipped a hickey on her neck   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um why are you copying what I made raihan said to your oc?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oops sorry)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can you redo Leons part?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Sure)

Leon hugged Carrie as he nuzzed her cheek"I know I'm just glad to see you here at the wild area too"he said while kissing her forehead softly  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Brb and thanks   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Okay and your welcome)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Wh-why are you being overly friendly with me Leon? We just met!" Carrie said moaning as she looked away from him.

Raihan smirked and he set her down on his bed laid her down and pinned her underneath him as he kissed her lips roughly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back   
Yesterday at 12:23 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I know)

"Because I can pluse I love you"Leon said as he keeps nuzzling her until at one point he kissed her in the lips

Bailey blushed harder feeling him kissing her roughly as she moans a little bit softly  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Le-mmf!-" Carrie said moaning out softly in hs rough and passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him leaning against him.

Raihan deepened the kiss french kissing her now as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and he squeezed her boobs and grinded against her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leon went deeper with the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked under his breath. He keeps kissing her as he grinded her a little bit

Bailey keeps kisses him as she moans some more when he did thank as she felt... something, but in a good way.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned and mewled into the kiss kissing him roughly back as this wss finally happening. This was what she always wanted from him.

Raihan entwined their tongues together swirling hos tongue inside her wet cavern and he groped her boobs and began taking her clothes off.

Leon keeps going as he tugged on her shirt while groping her butt softly as he takes his shirt off.

Bailey moans some more when he keeps going as she let's him do so while blushing slightly as she didn't mind.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned and mewled softly for him as she took off all of her clothes and she rubbed his crotch.

Raihan came out on top as he took off all of his clothes too and he started to nibble hickeys into her neck dry humping her.  
Yesterday at 8:19 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(I know)

Leon takes all his clothes off as he moan a little when she that, but let's her. He started to kiss her neck.

Bailey moans softly as she gently held him while slightly grinding on him a little bit  
Today at 10:13 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned softly as she arched her back and her body shuddered and shivered in delight.

Raihan went down to suckle on her nipples as he made them harden and bit the rosy rosebuds as well.

Carrie moaned softly as she arched her back and her body shuddered and shivered in delight.

Raihan went down to suckle on her nipples as he made them harden and bit the rosy rosebuds as well.

Leon smirked soft as he held her softly while kissing her neck, but started to nibble on it with some bite marks to leave a hickey

Bailey moans a little bit louder as she looked looked at him blushing softly as her body tremble a little bit, but not to much

“Ahh Leon please!" Carrie moaned and whimpered as she tilted her head further to rhe side. She shuddered in delight.

Raihan thrusted rougher deeper and faster into her as he growled grinding his hips against hers too.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leon didn't stop as he grinding on her while thrusting in her. He kisses her cheek softly"Having fun?"he ask her

Bailey moans louder than ever as she held on to him while whimpering a little bit, but tried not to show it

Ahh Leon yes please! It hurts! You just took my virginity! Please suck on my nipples!" Carrie groaned and mewled out.

Raihan rammed and slammed deeply into her core and then he eventually reached his climax and orgasmed inside her heavily.   
Today at 7:40 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I will love"Leon said as he keeps thrusting inside her while picking up the paste. He licks her nipples and start sucking on them while groping the other one or visa versa.

Bailey pants as he was done as she whimpered softly trying not to show her tears, but she did enjoy it while looking up at him with a small smile.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Leon sweetie please! Fuck I love you so much!!!" Carrie screamed holding his head arching her back.

Raihan pulled out of her and pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms around her pulling the covers over them.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh I love you too Carrie! Ahh fuck!"Leon said as he keeps going , but faster and a lot bit harder as he was close.

Bailey held on to him as she was kinda leaking a little bit, but didn't mind as she softly kiss his cheek"I-I love you Raihan"she said while smiling

Carrie mewled and squeaked out softly as she scratched her nails down his shoulders and she arched her back.

"And I love you the most baby cakes!!!" Raihan purred and growled into her ear nipping on the lobe part of it as his hand rubbed her hip.  
Today at 3:24 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey afternoon   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Heyo and good afternoon)

Leon keeps thrusting inside her as he looks down at her with a smile smirk on his face while holding her softly. He enjoyed this very much especially being with her.

Bailey smiles a little bit as she giggled softly while wrapped her arms around his hand yawns. She felt tried as she slowly close her eyes"So.... sleepy"she mumbled  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Leon please my love! Fuck me so hard till I can’t walk for a week!” Carrie purred and whimpered out softly as she shuddered and dug her heels into the grass.

Raihan closed his eyes falling asleep as well as he kissed her neck and all over her face before that. He was content and happy with his love in his arms,

Leon nod as he keeps thrusting into her faster and harder in her."Ahh fuck it feels so good"he mumbled while griping the bed sheets while moving.

Bailey giggles a little bit at him as she held on to him while closing her eyes. She smiled softly as she was glad to be with the love of her life.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie finally orgasmed and climaxed her juices all over him inside her. She Collapsed on the ground as she was worn out and tired. She looked up longingly at him and lovingly too.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon was close to his climax as well as he came inside her as his orgasms came in with her juices. He panted as he pulled out and looks down at her with a small smile and kiss her lips softly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Leon please!” Carrie moaned and whimpered against his lips as she was still butt naked and she snuggled against him in the grass.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Leon chuckled softly as he lays down next to her on the grass and snuggles with her. He nuzzed her cheek softly"Heh I love you Carrie"he said in a calm down  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“I can’t walk for the next week Leon! You fucked me way too roughly my love! Your dick is fuckin huge!” Carrie moaned out as she wrapped her arms around him.

FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Heh sorry about that love I got a little bit carried away, but I'm sure you'll walk again soon I just love you way to much."Leon said as he wrapped his arms around her waist while putting his cape over themselfes to cover up  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Eventually Carrie smiled at that and drifted off to sleep as she snuggled and cuddled closer against him as she closed her eyes and she dreamt about him so freakin badly.

Leon smiled softly as he kisses he started to yawn a lot bit after that fun time they had. He took a quick glimpse of her and kisses her cheek softly while slowly falling asleep while dreaming about her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
The next morning Carrie woke up yawning stretching and opening up her eyes as she smiled and turned to look at him. She nuzzled and kissed his neck rubbing his crotch.

Raihan had been up for the past hour and just was content in watching his little lover sleeping peacefully. He stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head,

Leon smiled softly in his sleep as he moved a little bit when she touch his crotch. He was still dreaming about Carrie and other stuff.

Bailey was still asleep for a while as she smiled a little bit in her sleeping. She shifts some on the bed as she was still tried.  
Today at 8:26 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie smiled at him as she blushed and she underneath his cape rode him and inserted his dick into her hole and moaned out softly.

Raihan was moving so that he was laying on his back and he had her sleeping on his naked chest his cock right by her vaginal opening.

Leon didn't notice this as he was still asleep, but didn't kinda growled and moan softly. He kinda moved a little bit, but not too much at all.

Bailey fliches a little bit as she moaned softly with her mouth closed as she was still asleep and didn't know about this. She thinks it's just part of a dream.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned and mewled out putting her hands on his chest for support as she rode cowgirl style and straddled and bounced up and down on him.

Raihan growled and he finally slipped his cock deep into her womb as he thrusted up his hips to meet her pelvis and fucked her good long hard and raw.

Leon growled as moans some more in his sleep as he didn't know about this at all. He moved some, but not really much as he grip on the grass and keeps moaning.

Bailey grunts as she whimpered softly while moving a little bit her sleep thinking it's still a dream, but didn't know it was real life. She held on to him as a few tears comes out of her eyes, but moans.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Leon sweetie wake up. Open those gorgeous eyes of yours,” Carrie breathed huskily into his ear as she suckled hickeys on his neck and thrusted on top of him.

Raihan suckled on her boobs and went up to suckle and nibble hickeys all over her neck as he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her growling.

Leon gruntsas he started to move and wakes up from his nap only to see this, but he didn't mind as he smirked softly at Carrie."Hey love I see you still have some energy inside you now."he said as he let's her do her thing 

Bailey moans some as she slowly started to wake up only for her to jump slightly only to see this position."R-Raihan what are you? Why are-Ahh!"she was interrupt by her own moan and cover her mouth, but still have tears in her eyes and enjoy this.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
*grunts as  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie told Leon she was getting tired so she asked him to do some of the work now and it was his turn to fuck her raw and roughly now.

Raihan smiled at her cooing to her as he stroked her cheek and he kissed her lips telling her he would stay still inside her until she got used to him.

Leon nods as he understand what's she's doing and will gladly do some of the work. He hold her waist and started to thrust inside of her harder and a little bit more rougher.

Bailey wipes the tears off her eyes as she nods understanding what he was doing while smiling at him softly. She told him that she was already used to him and apologize for cry as she slowly ride him to make it up for him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Leon my love please! I’m yours! I will always belong to you and just you sweetie!” Carrie said mewling out as she arched her back.

Raihan nodded saying it was ok as he flipped them so now he was on his back beneath her and she was now on top of him and he told her to ride him.

FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I will always be with you Carrie forever as I love you so much!"Leon said as he keeps thrusting faster and harder while doing so.

Bailey nods as she started to ride him as she held her moans softly, but did like it so far. She was also glad that he forgive her and understands.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Leon please! I’m forever yours! I love you too!” Carrie moaned out as she was still on top of him and she bounced up and down on him with his thrusting.

Raihan growled and even started to grunt as well as he held and gripped onto her hips thrusting up a little bit into her as well nipping her neck.

Leon grunts as he keeps thrusting inside her harder."I know love!"he said as he keeps going while almost reaching his point.

Bailey moans more as she keeps riding him, but went a little bit faster. She was braver this time as he didn't hesitate for now.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Lee please! Fuck!” Carrie whimpered and screamed and pretty soon she climaxed all over his dick inside her pussy and was exhaling and inhaling heavily.

Raihan bruised and gripped onto her hips too tightly clinging to her as if she was his lifeline and he growled and sank his fang into her neck marking her and orgasmed inside her.

Leon growled as he felt her climax on his dick until he orgasmed inside of her. He was panted try to catch his breath as he to a glimpse at Carrie with a smile on his face.

Bailey moans more as she orgasmed as well while holding on to him shaking a little bit, but smiled weakly at him."I...I love you Raihan it was... great"she said to him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Lee please! You’re still inside me Ahh!” Carrie said moaning out as she panted and she rubbed his back and his butt as well. She loved him so much.

“I love you too baby cakes,” Raihan cooed and growled to her as he lapped up the blood he made coming out of his bite mark in her shoulder.

Leon smiled softly at him as he growled at her a little bit while gently kissing her in the lips"I know, but still"he said

Bailey smiles at him softly as she kissed his cheek softly, but was a little bit hurt from the bite mark he gave her on the shoulder with a little bit of blood, but stay calm for now.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie continued to moan and mewl for him kissing him back roughly as she still felt him still being inside her as she rubbed and stroked his cheeks.

Raihan mumbled a sorry apologetically and he lapped up the blood licking it completely clean as he hugged her and wrapped his arms around her again.

Leon chuckled as he kisses her back again, but rougher this time as he wrapped one arm around her and knows that he's still inside her, but didn't really mind it.

Bailey hugged him saying that it's okay and forgives him while nuzzling his cheek. She was glad to be with him as she felt herself leaking again.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara muffled a moaning sound against his hot sexy lips as she kissed him with fiery passion lust and love and a need for him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Raihan kissed her all over his face and he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate burning lustful desire as he groped and squeezed her butt cheeks roughly.


End file.
